


Not My Cup of Tea

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hilarious misunderstandings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: A sleepy Frank makes an honest, but hilarious, mistake.





	Not My Cup of Tea

Frank walks into the kitchen, smelling the delicious breakfast that was cooking. His hair is rumpled and he smiles, still half sleepy, as he hugs Matt from behind and gives him a kiss on the side of his throat.

“Hey, baby. You could’a woke me up, you know.”

“I thought I’d let you sleep a little longer. You looked so cute.”

“Mmmm. Could’a had a shower together,” Frank purred softly, ignoring the blind joke as he grazed his teeth lightly over Matt’s skin and grinning when he felt the other man shiver.

“We can still do that. After breakfast,” Matt said, attempting to feign indifference, but the widening of Frank’s grin now against his shoulder told him that he’d failed.

Frank let go of Matt in order to help bring things to the table when he noticed a Nelson & Murdock mug filled with black liquid on the counter.

“This for me, babe?” Frank asked, knowing Matt tended to prefer tea, as he reached over to pick it up. He could use some proper caffeine to wipe away the rest of that sleepiness.

“Oh, Frank, I–”

But, it was too late. Frank had already taken a healthy drink of it and was making a sour face before forcing himself to swallow it down rather than spit it out into the sink. 

Matt couldn’t see the look on Frank’s face, but he could imagine it as he heard the sound of Frank swallowing, very likely audible even to people without Matt’s enhanced hearing, and the disgusted sound Frank made afterward.

“What the hell did I just drink, Red?”

“My black tea…” Matt said, trying not to laugh and managing it only by biting the inside of his cheek. “Um…with extra sugar,” He added after he was sure he could speak without laughing.

Frank gave the mug a slightly horrified look.


End file.
